A Journey of the Wind
by kom334
Summary: A fanfic that I wrote while I was bored, I got encouraged by friends to start an account and post it online. Basically a story about Ventus, a lot of OC's in the story. Chap 2 is up.
1. Chapter 1: The Dreams

Chapter 1: The Dream…

_Ventus stared up at the endless blue sky. The open oceans daunting him to take a swim while the lush green grass bended in rhythm with the blowing wind. This dream, it was so close to him, realistic in a sense, but yet so far. It was all too familiar to him. The taste of the ocean salt, the smell of the green grass, and the sound of the fresh breeze were all working together in harmony. He smiled when he heard the ocean waves stirring on the pale beach sand. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed something shining… Walking over to the object, he noticed that it was a necklace. The necklace was a beauty, an amazing combination of gold and silver, with a small key-shaped attachment to at the tip. With excitement he yelled, _"AWESOME!!!"

"VENTUS," screamed the teacher, "WERE YOU SLEEPING IN MY CLASS AGAIN?!"

Ventus looked around, as usual, he was in his classroom. What was unusual about the scene was that he was standing on his desk tugging on ??? bracelet. Upon noticing what had actually happened, he sighed for he knew what was awaiting him.

"Errr…I guess?" replied Ventus in a quiet voice.

"GO RUN 10 LAPS AROUND THE FIELD TO WAKE YOURSELF UP!!!!" screamed the teacher.

With the speed of a mouse running from a cat, Ventus ran out onto the field. The whole class looked out the window and laughed like a crowd of hyenas. In fact, the class had gone so wild that the other classes beside Ven's classroom had all stopped working and were laughing along. It took about 10 whole minutes until all the teachers could calm down the students. All of the students had laughed, all of them, except for Novia.

After the ten laps, Ventus climbed up back to his classroom, exhausted. By now it was break time and he slumped back into his seat. Ventus was an average kid in his school. His grades were okay, his athletic abilities were a bit behind the others, and he could get by the most classes without sleeping. Yet lately, that didn't seem to be the case. Although he was quite certain that he was paying attention in class, he always ended up in this…dream as he calls it. He sighed, not knowing how he falls asleep and missing out class was already quite troublesome, but now due to his weird dreams, he's become the joke of the school. His teachers have asked his parents to take him to a mental doctor but so far all the doctors have said that he's mentally healthy. Not knowing what else to do he placed his head on his table.

"Hey look guys! Ventus the sloth fell asleep again!" shouted a student.

Ventus looked up, it was his rival at school, Aurum Argentum, or as most people called him, Double A. Aurum was the class president of Ven's class and had always been the pride of the school. Although known for having a bad temper, he was also known to do community service and was always a gentleman around the ladies. His athletic abilities were very impressive, for he was currently holding the status of being the fastest runner in the whole school. Though despite all these good traits though, towards Ventus, he was a complete bully.

"Shut up and go away!" moaned the tired boy as he turned to look out the window of the classroom. Suddenly, he felt a tug on his shirt and before he knew it, Aurum and grabbed Ventus out of his seat.

"Don't you know it's impolite to turn away from the person you're talking to?" mocked Aurum in a slow tone to emphasize the sloth joke that he had used earlier. The whole class roared with laughter. Suddenly the door to the classroom opened.

"Aurum! Are you teasing Ventus again?" shouted Novia in an angry tone.

"Ehh?! But Novia sweet heart, we're just making sure that Ventus the sloth doesn't fall asleep again," replied Aurum while trying to hold in his laughter.

"For the last time, I'm not your girlfriend, date, or whatever you call a girl that's close to you. Come on Ventus, you got to pull yourself together…" Novia stopped in the middle of her sentence as Ventus arose from his table.

"AURUM! I'LL GET YOU FOR CALLING ME A SLOTH!" shouted Ventus at the top of his lungs. With this battle cry, he began Aurum across the classroom.

"Can't catch me slothy boy!" teased Aurum as the two whipped around the room. By now, the whole class was laughing at the two of them while Novia stared with disbelief at what she seemed to have started. Suddenly out of nowhere, Ventus tripped over the trash can and crashed into the door. This caused Aurum to stop running and the whole class burst out with a mocking laugh at Ventus's stupidity. ??? sighed, being a childhood friend of Ventus, this was embarrassing for her. She slowly walked over to Ventus and helped him brush himself off.

"Awww…come on Novia don't help that loser, you're spoiling him." Aurum teasingly whined.

"Quiet Aurum, I'll help the people that I want to help and it's none of your business," replied Novia in an angry tone. In a much friendly voice however, she said to Ventus, "So, what's the number count of that dream you've been having now? Was it dream number one hundred yet?"

"Yeah, I think it has been. By the way, thanks Novia" sighed Ventus in a soft tone. Whenever he had one of those dreams, no one seemed to take notice of it other than Novia. She seemed to be the only person that took an interest in his strange fictional affairs.

"So Ventus, mind telling me about what you saw on the way home today? I'll treat you to a drink!" replied his childhood friend.

"Sure I guess that would be okay…" Raising his head up a bit, he smiled. Novia was a great friend. They had both known each other since elementary school and ever since her family moved to the apartment across the street from each other, the two of them had been hanging out together. Of course no one bothered them about it for Novia always talked about her interests when hanging around her group of friends.

------After School------

Ventus stared around. He was standing at the school gates waiting for Novia. The two had decided to meet up afterschool near the gates though Novia seemed to be late. He didn't blame her of course. Novia was really popular at school, a diamond to all the male students. Being her childhood friend, Ventus often found himself being treated to a dinner and to find out later that he was to introduce someone to her. Of course, Ventus didn't really mind, he had known Novia for a long time now and didn't really take any interest in her. Being the curious person that he was, he has asked if Novia liked anyone and only got a short and simple "I rejected them all" reply from her. Looking down at his watch, he noticed that it was almost four.

"I wonder what's taking her so long," he said as he moved towards the school. Suddenly out of nowhere, a soccer ball flew in his direction. Ventus shut his eyes.

"WATCH OUT!" cried out a student on the soccer team. Suddenly all was quite. Ventus opened his eyes slowly. Time had stopped around him.

"What's…What's going on?!" he screamed in a panic while searching for his answer. He walked around in the silence. It was strange, everything had stopped. The leaves were no longer rustling and the birds had stopped chirping. Every member of the soccer team stood there as if they were life sized dummies set up as a prank. Then, out of the left corner of his eye, he saw something moving.

"Wait!" he yelled as he chased after the moving object, uncertain if it was friend or foe. The object had dashed out of the school gates and was headed for the direction of his home. He chased the object as fast as he could while slowly covering up the distance between them. After chasing the mysterious animal across half the way home the strange black creature stopped in motion. To his amazement, it was nothing but a squirrel, but upon closer examination, the squirrel was different it was holding something.

"Hey little guy, did the time stop on you also?" he asked in a scared voice. This whole time freeze thing was beginning to get on his nerves and he certainly did not want to be alone for this. To his surprise, the squirrel, as if responding to his voice, suddenly started go glow in a harmonious angelic light. Ventus covered his eyes, clearly this light was too bright for him, but as soon as the light disappeared he could hear sounds again. He was now a few blocks away from school and really confused. He looked down at where the squirrel was standing but saw nothing except for a shining object.

"I wonder what this is," said Ventus as he bent down to pick it up, "it sure looks familiar." Suddenly he gasped. The object that lay in front of him was definitely the same thing he saw in his dreams. It was the exact same gold and silver necklace with a key-shaped attachment. _"I must be having my dream again" _he thought as he pinched himself to make sure. Nope, this was the real world and he had found something that he had thought would only exist in his dreams. Picking up the necklace and storing it inside his pocket he walked back home. Novia would just have to come find him at the usual spot later if she wanted to hear about his dream. Perhaps she would know what he should do with his latest discovery. With this thought in mind, he walked home slowly.


	2. Chapter 2 The story

Chapter 2: The story…

Novia looked around. It was about 4:10 pm and she was just released from her duties of being the representative of the environment club. Most members had already left the room but she being the responsible person she was, she had stayed back to help the officers sweep the floor and wipe the board. She sighed in a sad tone, she wanted to get out of the room but she had already volunteered to help out and leaving would be really irresponsible. Knowing that Ventus probably would be waiting for her at the gates and friendly scold her for being late, she quickened her pace. Suddenly out of nowhere, someone covered her eyes.

"Guess who I am?" asked the person in a voice that was clearly a failed attempt in acting cute.

"Aurum, will you just stop bothering me?" replied Novia in an annoyed tone. She was already disappointed that Ventus had to wait for her and she was not going to let Aurum make it any worse for her.

"I already told you, I don't like you at all! You're not my type of guy!" she continued, hoping that the star of all male students in the school would just leave her alone. He was always trying to impress her and ask her out since the beginning of high school. Of course, she had tried to ignore him but recently he had become more aggressive and it bothered her. From her point of view, he seemed to be around each corner in the hallway.

"Why not sweetie? We'd be the best couple in the whole school you know?" replied Aurum with more confidence as he let go of her eyes. "Besides, I don't really see why we can't. I mean, it's not like your parents restrict you to the boys you date."

"You would never understand," replied Novia in an angry tone. She had erased the final letter on the board and was walking over to pick up her stuff. "Now if you don't mind, I have to go home now!" And with that sentence she left Aurum in the room with his thoughts of taking her out on a date.

"VENTUS, WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled Novia as she came outside of the school's main building and headed towards the gate.

"Oh hey, Novia!" said a voice behind her. She turned around and came face to face with Nimbus, a member of the soccer team.

"Oh hi Nimbus, how was soccer practice?" inquired Novia in a polite mannerism.

"Everything's going fine" he laughed. Nimbus was the team captain of the soccer team at Destiny High and was one of the major interests of many girls around the school. Novia had first met him when Ventus introduced him to her after he tried to make it on the soccer team. Sadly , that event ended in a disaster, but Nimbus soon became friends with Ventus and later on Novia. He was a grade higher than the two but always encouraged the two to try out for sports even though he knew that both of them were more academically advantageous compared to their physical abilities.

"You're looking for Ventus right?" he continued right after his laugh. "I'm not sure what happened to him, but he left…"

"Left? No wonder, he probably got bored of waiting for me at the gates." replied Novia looking down with a sense of guilt.

"No no no, that's not what I meant by Ventus leaving. What I meant was that he disappeared. Poof and gone! I'm not sure how he did it but it was incredible!" said Nimbus in an excited tone.

"What do you mean?" inquired Novia, she had known Ventus to be somewhat impatient, but this was the first time that she had heard about him disappearing into thin air.

"I'm not really sure what happened, but one of the soccer balls kicked by a beginner was flying towards him and than in a blink of an eye, his body suddenly just vanished into thin air! A few of the team members thought they saw a ghost of him for the moment. If you see him, tell him to keep up with the magic tricks, I'm impressed. I never knew he took an interest in performing magic." And with that Nimbus left Novia in thought.

Novia slowly walked home thinking over the news that she had just received. It was all too strange. She knew that Ventus had no interest in magic tricks. Ever since their childhood, he had always considered them boring. She remembered as a kid, she had tried to amaze him with a card trick that she had learned from her father but Ventus had figured out the whole trick after she showed it to him two times and quickly lost interest. There was no reasonable explanation as to why he disappeared. Deciding that her brain couldn't handle the mysterious disappearance, she hoped that Ventus was doing fine and decided to meet up with him at the usual spot after she got home and changed into a more comfortable outfit compared to her school uniform.

-----Ventus's house-----

"I'm home!" called out Ventus as he entered his house. The roomy apartment remained silent as he slowly stepped in. Currently, he lived in his apartment with his older sister. His father and mother worked overseas and sent money back to the two siblings so that they could live in the calm environment of the Twilight Hills. Wondering where his sister was, he stepped into the kitchen and called again. He did not find his sister at all but rather a small note on the dining table that she had left him. The note said:

_Hey, I'm going out with some friends tonight. I've already arranged for you to eat with Novia's family today. Be sure to dress up nicely and here's some money to buy a few flowers for her family. _

Glacia

"_Well that's troublesome"_ thought Ventus. He walked over to his room and fired up his black glossy laptop. Ever since his dreams had started four months ago he had been searching continuously on the web for methods to prevent the dreams but the methods never worked. Though today, he decided to search up something else. He pulled out the necklace from his pocket and examined it. As expected, there were a few characters carved into the key.

"K.K." read Ventus out loud, "I wonder what it stands for…" Going on to Google, he typed it into the search bar only to find himself staring at some useless web-pages. _"Well that didn't help,"_ he thought as he shut the browser and turned off the electronic device. He looked around his room. Ventus's room was strangely empty compared to those of his friends. On his bookshelf he owned a few books that he had never even touched, a few magazines for videogames that he used to read, his yearbooks from school that had never been opened, and of course his globe shaped piggybank. His bed was just the right size for him with a small table beside it. The table was quite regular looking but on top of it there was a really futuristic looking night lamp that Novia had givin to him during his birthday. He turned back to his table and scratched his head in frustration. Staring at his room was doing not helping him at all in uncovering the truth.

Ventus stood up and walked over to his closet. He took off his school uniform and changed into his favorite shorts and T-shirt. His shorts were a grayish brown color that stretched down below his knees. The bottom of the shorts was black which he was quite thankful of because the dark colors would blend in the bruises that he sometimes got. His T-shirt also followed a similar color scheme. The sleeves and top of the shirt was a grayish-white color while the shirt itself was mostly black. To him, it represented a clash between his favorite video game elements, light and darkness, so he always enjoyed wearing the shirt. After washing his face, he headed out of the empty house. It was now 5 o'clock and if he headed towards the usual spot now, Novia would probably already be waiting for him over there.

------Usual Spot------

Ventus climbed up onto the roof and sat down at the edge of the tower, allowing his legs to swing a bit. The usual spot was an old watchout tower that the town had used in more ancient times. Right now, it had been remodeled to a free tourist attraction but no one ever seemed to walk into it. It was a perfect spot for watching sunsets and he had only discovered it after trying to run away from a mob of students that had mistook him for stealing their supplies only to find out later that the teachers had put it away. Of course, like usual, he told Novia and Nimbus right away and the three started to come to this spot everyday to watch sunsets together. Of course, Nimbus never came these days because he was always tired after soccer practice. Novia had also started to not come due to her sudden increase of club activities. Feeling relaxed, Ven lied down on roof. He placed his hands behind his head as a cushion and closed his eyes.

"Guess I'm alone on the watchtower again today…I might get used to this." Suddenly felt the presence of another person behind him.

"Sorry Ventus, but looks like you're not going to have that personal time that you wanted." Ventus opened his eyes and stared upwards. It was Novia in her usual outfit outside of school. She wore a white T-shirt that had an arrangement of various blue flowers at the bottom of the shirt. The sleeves of the T-shirt were also slightly mixed with blue to create a peaceful presence to anyone that saw her. For the lower half, Novia was wearing a skirt that went down past her knees. It had an ocean blue color that matched with the flowers on the bottom of her T-shirt. She had also attached some additional small black pockets to herself, one on each side, so that she could carry some of her things with her. (See KH2 Kairi outfit to know what I mean by black pockets) Her hair was no longer tied up as it usually was at school but was instead running down her neck to the top of her chest. She wore her blue bracelet as usual, referring it to her as a lucky charm. Ventus had helped her win it during their childhood by answering the questions to a TV program over the phone.

"Sheesh, give me a break, school's already troublesome enough and now you?" joked Ventus as she sat down beside him on the roof.

"Well, if you don't like my company, I can always leave you here and go home," replied Novia as she started to rise from her seat.

"Just joking with you, sheesh," stated Ven as he sat up. "Here's some money, now go buy yourself some flowers." He threw her the bag of money that his sister had left with the note.

"Let me guess, your sister asked you to buy us some flowers as an appreciation gift?" inquired Novia as she caught the bag with one hand. She opened the bag and looked inside to count the amount of money inside. "Guess this won't be much of an appreciation gift from your family," she said all of a sudden.

Ventus looked at her in a curious way. "Why not? I thought appreciation gifts were always cheaper."

"Because," Novia replied in an excited tone, "of this!" She reached into her pocket and pulled out two cold blue objects attached to a brown stick in clear plastic bags. "TA-DA! Sea Salt Ice Cream, here you go, that's your share. It took me a while to get over here while buying them so some of it might have melted. Sorry about that," she said as she handed him one of the sticks.

"Oh wow, thanks!" Ventus gladly took it and immediately popped it into his mouth. He had always liked the taste of the ice cream. It was salty yet sweet, an interesting combination of common flavors into something exciting for someone likes him. Sadly, the cost was pretty high and he could barely afford it with his weekly allowance from his parents that worked overseas.

"Haha, I thought you would like the treat," laughed Novia as she also popped her share of the ice into her mouth, "Do you mind explaining to me why you ditched me at school with Aurum and why Nimbus said you vanished into thin air?"

"Well first things first, I didn't know that Aurum stalked you at school, and even if I did, I can't stop him. On the other hand, I also want to talk to you about this vanishing topic." He looked down at his lap, not sure how he would explain it to her. "You see, it was like…"

—5 minutes later—

"So time stopped, you chased a squirrel, and then you found something that you had seen in your dreams? You expect me to believe that lie?" questioned Novia in a hurt expression. She could not figure out why her friend was telling such a far-sketched lie.

"No, no, it's all true," exclaimed Ventus noticing that Novia thought he was joking, "Look!" He pulled out from his pocket the necklace that he had found after the disappearance of the squirrel. In the sunset, the necklace shined even brighter than before in an array of bright gold and yellow colors.

"So what you're saying is that you found this necklace after the squirrel left and all of it was real?" inquired Novia in a confused expression. She could always understood school subjects, but when it came to these confusing unexplained events, she always had to rely on Ventus for an explanation, but right now, Ventus was just as confused as she was. "May I take a look at this fantasy necklace?"

"Sure go ahead, keep it if you want," he replied. He followed by handing it over to her. To the surprise of the two, as soon as the necklace dropped in Novia's hands and left contact of Ven's hands there was a sudden burst of light and it disappeared.

"Where did it go?" exclaimed the two in unison. Both of them were surprised and got up to look for the necklace even though it had clearly vanished out of their sight. Suddenly, Ventus felt something in his pocket as he was about to sit down again.

"That's strange…I don't remember having anything in my right pocket," he said as he reached into the pocket to pull out the object. He was shocked when he pulled it out. The necklace was in his pocket. Immediately Novia walked over to him and tried to snatch it out of his hands. This time, the same thing happened, but instead of returning to Ventus's pocket, it reappeared in his hand.

"Why won't the necklace let me hold it?! Is it alive? Ven are you playing a joke on me or what?" she inquired. Ventus shook his head. He was just as confused as she was right now. Deciding that it was useless to examine the necklace in her hands she decided to examine it while Ventus held it up for her. Suddenly they heard a roof tile crack.

"Okay Venny, you've gone too far this time. Buying Novia a piece of jewelry without my permission?" said the voice in a furious voice. The two friends turned around to see Aurum with his fists ready to smack someone in the face.

"Aurum? Why are you here? Do you want to join us in watching the sunset?" Ventus asked. He was apparently naïve about the current situation which only made Novia panic. His sentence only seemed to bring out the aggressive side of Aurum as he stepped forwards toward Ventus. "Looked kid, I understand that you two are childhood friends, but no one gets to buy her gifts except for me." Aurum raised his hand back in preparation to punch Ventus. Ventus, after finally picking up that Aurum was mad at him for some reason that he was unaware of quickly brought both hands to cover his face, with one of his hands still holding the necklace. Suddenly there was a flash.

Ventus looked up, everything was just too quiet. Did Aurum push him off the tower? Was he dead? No, that did not seem to be the case, rather time had stopped again. Except this time, Novia also seemed to be experiencing it as she blinked at Ventus with surprise.

"I told you time froze around me, this is the perfect example, now all we have to do is wait for the squirrel," he said, trying to answer Novia's shocked expression.

"Oh, time stopped?" Novia looked around and noticed that Ventus was right. "I wasn't didn't notice the time stop though, I was shocked at that thing in your hand," she said as she pointed towards an oversized key in Ventus's hand.

"What?" Ven looked at his hands, instead of the necklace, he was holding a large key shaped object. He turned it around in his hand. Suddenly, he felt a sense of pain in his head and he clutched his left side of his head.

"Ven, are you okay?!" yelled out Novia as she noticed something was wrong with her friend. She was already feeling really awkward in the time stop situation and Ventus's sudden scream of pain worried her. "_If time has stopped, how am I supposed to take Ven to the hospital?" s_he wondered to herself. Suddenly the scenery around them changed. Aurum's frozen body disappeared along with the watch tower and the two friends found themselves standing on some stained glass floor. It was bright and colorful, by now Ventus's head had stopped hurting and he stood up examining the floor with Novia. The floor consisted of all the colors of the rainbow and was circular in shapte. After a closer examination, they noticed that the picture of the stained glass was Ventus himself.

"Okay, this is freaky, first the weird dreams, than the disappearing squirrel, and now a floor with my picture?!" screamed Ventus. Out of frustration, he threw the key onto the floor only to find it reappearing back into his hands. He sighed in an annoyed fashion. suddenly they felt a gust of wind, and immediately Ventus got excited. This wind, it belonged to the peaceful scenery that he had felt each time in the dream, but something was different, there seemed to be a flutter of wings along with the wind this time. Novia seemed to notice the sounds of the wings also for she immediately looked up to search for the sounds. That's when both friends saw it, lingering above them was a group of black spiders. These spiders dropped down to the ground facing both Ventus and Novia.

"Eewww…why can't they at least be giant birds? Spiders are so disgusting…" screamed Novia as she quickly withdrew behind Ventus. These spiders were strange creatures themselves. They had flapped their legs at a rapid pace to fly and after landing, they were all large and hairy. They had only two yellow eyes on their black bodies and a ferocious mouth with fangs that dripped venom. The hairy intruders crawled slowly towards the two friends.

"Use the key—" said a voice in Ventus's mind. Ventus looked down at his hand. _Well better than nothing, right?_ With that thought in mind, he pushed Novia back.

"Bring it on spiders, you're going to have to get through me before you get your prize capture of the day," shouted Ventus as he charged forward with the oversized key. To his surprise, though rather blunt, it sliced through the first spider with ease. "Eh?" He questioned as he stopped in his path to stare at the key.

"Watch out!" screamed Novia as she saw two more spiders charging at him, enraged at what the boy had done to their comrade. Ventus immediately snapped back to his senses. He held the key firmly as he prepared himself for his opponents. Than something hit Novia in the brain, her friend was holding the key backwards.

"Idiot, you're holding the key backwards, at least use it as a sword!" she cried out as she ran towards him even though the two spiders were already nearing Ventus. She felt that she was too late and that her friend's stupidity would end up getting him killed and also getting her captured. Suddenly the two spiders stopped, fell, and faded away into darkness. Ventus on the other hand was still standing there, smiling at his kills. Novia was bewildered, how did Ventus erase the two spiders from existence without even moving? She looked at him, Ventus was chuckling now at his new found skills. Suddenly everything around them had faded, they were back at the usual spot, Aurum was still frozen, but everything else seemed perfectly fine. The two friends were standing at the edge of the roof, but at opposite ends of the watchtower. The necklace was once again in Ventus's hand and he quickly slipped it into his pocket. Upon doing so, time returned and Aurum landed his fist in thin air. Everything was back to normal or so they thought…

—After Dinner—

Ventus walked back towards his house. He had just filled himself with satisfactory level food at his friend's house and wanted to get started on his homework. After the events on the watch tower, Ventus and Novia quickly left while Aurum was still confused about why he had hit thin air. The two of them had decided not to tell their parents about what had happened and did a fine job at pretending that it never did happen at the dinner table. Although something was still bothering Ventus. Why did the battle with the spiders feel so fresh yet familiar? He had remembered seeing those spiders in a smaller shape in his dreams, but always considered them to be minor details. Right now he was no longer certain of what he should do.

Upon reaching his house he walked into his room and positioned himself on his bed. He pulled the necklace out from his pocket and stared at it. It was still the same necklace, but somehow it no longer seemed to be the innocent thing that it represented in his dreams. "What is this thing?" he said while thinking out loud. The key on the necklace had the same shape of the oversized key that he had held while fighting the spiders on top of the stained glass. He sighed, not knowing what this piece of metal was bothered him, but at least he knew someone would actually believe him if he ever found out.

"Return me the keyblade…Earthling," said a voice that came from his window. Surprised, Ventus jumped out of his bed and looked around thinking that it was some thief that had snuck in. Instead of finding a thief however, there was a girl standing at his window. The girl had short pink hair and wore matching pink outfit. She had one tail that eventually became two ends of the tail.

"What?! Who are you and how did you get in here?" Ventus had already had enough of his day and a girl barging into his house all of sudden with an extremely weird outfit and look was not helping him get over it.

"None of your business Earthling, now hand me that necklace you have before my pursuers come after me. And for your information, I am Princess Momoki Rosalea, so show some respect."


End file.
